goldengagfandomcom-20200216-history
Lust of the Moment
Christine pinned me against the wall and planted her lips on mine. She pressed her body against mine. My arms flailed about as her lips sucked against mine. "California's been so crazy, I need a break..." Her knee rubbed up against my groin. "OK... what..." "Isn't it obvious?" Her knee presses against my crotch, and she smiles and stares into my eyes. "It's just a feeling." As she kisses me, her hands slip under my shirt and massage my stomach and chest. Her fingers squeeze my nipples. Then, she twists them, and I wince in pain. "Oww..." She twists them even harder, and her knee presses hard against my hardening groin. As I moan in pain, she bites my lower lip and giggles. "You're so cute. You're so much more fun than all those bad boys." She grabs my hands and places them on her buttcheeks. "You can feel them." I nod, as I gently squeeze her lovely buns. She licks my neck, and then moves up and slips in into my ear. My skin stands on edge, and my hand instinctively clenches her butt. "Do you want me?" she whispers. "Oh... yes... I do, Christine..." She nibbles my ear. "Lift your arms." I do, and she takes off my shirt. Her lips reach my nipple, and she begins to lick it. I close my eyes as her hands move down my back and around my sides. Then, her hand moves down my stomach and grabs my groin. "Wow, you are hard already?" She smiles as her hand squeezes my bulge. She takes off my belt, tossing it aside and then sticks her hand in my pants. I feel her fingers firmly grasp my penis, and I tremble. "Mmmm..." She bites her lip, and then kisses me again. As she works down there, her other hand grabs my head and forces my face between her breasts. "Oh yeah. Say hello to the girls." "Mmmm..." Then, she lets go and pushes me into the mattress. She unbuttons my pants and slowly pulls them off my legs. My penis bulges out of my briefs. She sits right on top of my groin and stares at me. Her hips start to move. As she rubs herself against me, I begin to groan in pleasure. "Come on! You can do it! Give it to me!" Her crotch rubs against my underwear. Just as I'm about to explode, she suddenly gets off of me. I try to squeeze my penis, but I'm unable to finish. "Please, Christine... I didn't finish..." Christine leans over me and grabs my chin. "You won't finish until I'm done having fun." Her expression changes from cute to intimidating. She ties my wrists and ankles to the bed and then goes into the bathroom. She comes back wearing a black corset and heels. She picks up a riding crop and runs it up my legs. She touches my erect penis with it, touching the the shaft and feeling my balls. Then, it runs up my stomach, and then she slaps it on my chest. "OW!" She lifts her foot and presses her heel against my groin. She presses in with all her strength. "OWWWW!!!" She twists her heel back and forth, before taking the belt and tying around the base of my penis. She tugs on it, and I wince in pain. She comes in closer, and kisses my stomach, before biting my nipples. "RRR!!!" She pulls on the belt. I shudder in pain. Then, she takes off the belt and underwear, revealing my red penis. "You're still turned on?" Christine lathers her hands in lube and runs it along my shaft. One hand lightly touches the tip while the other goes below, massaging and fondling my balls. Then, she swallows it into her mouth, her lips sucking on my shaft. Her tongue delicately plays around my sensitive tip. "Ohhh..." Then, she stands up and unties my hands. "Feel them." She places my hands on her breasts. I squeeze her chest as she inserts herself into me. As she rides me, she places my hands on her wide hips. "Come on, pleasure me! Do it!" I grab hold of my waist and back. Just as I'm about to cum, she gets off of me again. "No... Christine..." Category:Stories